


Appropriate Relationships with Those Working Under You and the Impossibility Thereof

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade stories [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Do Not Archive, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Set directly after the Magnusquerade season thee speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: The Magnusquerade can have little a fluff. As a treat.Jon's first time feeding from one of his thralls.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Magnusquerade stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Appropriate Relationships with Those Working Under You and the Impossibility Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Significantly less angsty than most fics in this AU, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

The day after the confrontation with Elias was awkward, but for the most part everyone was able to pretend nothing had changed and focus on work. The day after that was less awkward. The day after _that_ was almost normal. Except for the fact that Jon was hungry.

He supposed he’d known this would happen, but he hadn’t taken the time to think about what would happen when it did. He spent the whole morning working and putting off the inevitable, but shortly after lunch he called Martin into his office.

“Yes?” Martin asked as he opened the door. He saw the serious look on Jon’s face and closed the door behind him. “Jon,” the concern was clear in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m… um, I need… uh, It’s been…” Jon put his head in his hands and sighed. “I’m going to have to bite you again. Now. I’m… hungry.”

“Oh,” Martin responded sounding mildly surprised and, of all things, _relieved_. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jon questioned skeptically. “You… don’t seem concerned about this.”

“Why should I be? I mean, I told you last time that it didn’t hurt and I knew this was going to happen eventually.”

“Yes, well, still, I’m sorry I have to do this to you.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault you’re a vampire, and I really don’t mind. Honest.”

Jon could _See_ the truth in Martin’s words, he truly felt the way he said he did. Jon just didn’t understand why. “Everyone else is… noticeably unhappy about this. You’re not. Why? How?” Jon asked. He didn’t _Ask_ , he didn’t need to now. Now he would _Know_ anyway, would just _See_ the information in Martin’s head. Which was another thing Martin should have been concerned about. “And you don’t even try to keep me out of your head!”

“Would it work if I did?”

“It… Not completely, I don’t think… And you’re not _mad_ about that?”

“Well it’s certainly not an ideal situation but, like I said, it’s not your fault. You’re a victim here too.”

“Yes, but you’re acting like _you’re_ not!”

“I… I’m just trying to look on the bright side of this mess! It’s good that I’m not bound to Elias anymore, even if I didn’t know I was. And being bound to you is, well, at least a hell of a lot better than _Elias_. I _trust_ you, Jon. I know you’re a good guy and I know you wouldn’t hurt me or do anything evil with what you _Know_ about me. So I’m okay with this.”

Jon was of course aware of Martin’s feelings for him. He had known for awhile before he had _Known_ , and he never saw the need to say anything about it. But this was something else. Until now, Jon had had no idea Martin had this sort of _faith_ in him. It was almost dizzying, realizing someone believed in you that much. Jon wasn’t sure he deserved it. “You shouldn’t be. What if everyone not being okay with this, everyone seeing me as a monster, is the only thing keeping me in check, keeping me human? What if I stop feeling guilty about any of this and become a _real_ monster like Elias? Or, what if I get complacent and accidentally do something terrible?” As his questions went on they got more and more desperate. These were things that Jon had been worried about for awhile.

“Jon, you’re not going to turn into Elias. We’re all just trying to live our lives the best we can, given the circumstances. It’s just that for me that means finding what happiness I can, and for everyone else it’s… not that. Apparently.”

For a moment Jon just looked at Martin. Then he spoke. “Martin… I am so sorry for the way I’ve treated you in the past. You didn’t deserve that. I can see now that you’re a truly strong and amazing person… The kind of person I think I’ll need if I’m going to get through this.”

Jon could _See_ that Martin had wanted to hear those words for a _long_ time. And Martin couldn’t keep the smile off his face or out of his voice as he responded. “Thank you, Jon. That, uh, really means a lot to me.”

Jon realized for the first time just how _bright_ Martin’s smile was. It was like he finally understood what it meant for a smile to light up the whole room. He figured it was the closest thing to sunlight he’d ever see again, if he was lucky.

“Jon?” Martin asked and Jon realized he was staring.

“Um, yes?”

“You, um, you _did_ call me in here for a reason.”

“I… I can’t.”

“You’re going to have to eventually. That’s how this whole thing works according to Elias.”

“I just don’t understand my own mind right now, Martin. Part of me wants to protect you. I think because I—I mean that part of my mind, sees you as… well… as _mine_.” Jon wasn’t looking Martin in the eyes, wasn’t looking at him at all anymore. “And then, at the same time, a part of me is just screaming at me to _bite_ , to _feed_ specifically from you, and the messed up thing is that I think they’re both the _same part_ of me. Both feelings keep getting stronger and I can’t figure out why they don’t feel like they contradict each other!”

“Maybe you need to not think about it too much?”

“Martin, this is the exact sort of thing I need to question and dissect if I want to keep what’s left of my humanity!”

“Jon, you can’t question your way out of being a vampire. You _are_ inhuman now, and that means thinking, feeling, and doing some inhuman things. But that doesn’t change _who you are_.”

Martin said it with such conviction that it made Jon want to believe it too. But it was difficult to feel like the same person he used to be when he kept getting distracted thinking about blood. Jon slumped down until his head was on his desk and groaned in frustration.

“Look,” Martin reasoned. “No matter what, you need to bite me, so let’s just get that part out of the way and then we can talk more if you want to and if not I’ll leave.”

“That’s… reasonable.” Jon acquiesced as he picked himself back up until he was sitting up straight. Then he stood up. His hunger wasn’t going to let him put this off for much longer anyway. “Are, um… are you, uh, ready?”

“Have been this whole time.” Martin said with a small, reassuring smile.

Jon started walking towards him and as he got close Martin tilted his head back, exposing his neck. This would have made Jon’s heart race if it knew how to anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment and resisted temptation, just to know that he could. Then he gave into his instincts and sunk his teeth into Martin’s neck.

Martin gasped and for a moment Jon felt the weight of guilt upon himself, but then he _Saw_. He could _See_ how Martin felt, could practically feel it himself. There was the rush of pleasure from the bite, and they both got lost in that for a few moments before another feeling made itself known. Or perhaps it was less of a feeling and more just the knowledge that this was how it was _meant_ to be. To be here, doing this, was Martin’s _purpose_. Jon’s too. Every bodily instinct in both of them told them so, told them that right here, right now was the end goal of everything else in their lives.

It was like Jon’s mouth was made to pull blood from Martin’s throat, and the skin of Martin’s neck was made to be torn by Jon’s fangs. They both knew that they both wanted to stay like this forever. It took Jon longer to pull away than it had taken him the first time he’d fed from Martin, and as soon as the rest of reality returned to Jon’s awareness he was worried about if he had taken too much. It didn’t help that Martin was staring blankly ahead, seemingly insensate to the outside world.

“Martin. Martin!” Jon called out.

Martin’s eyes focussed and found Jon’s. “That was… even better than last time.” He said hazily.

“Yes. I, uh, I have to agree with you there.” Jon concurred. “I had no idea it was… that it felt like… _wow_.”

“Yeah.”

At least now it made some sense to Jon why Martin didn’t mind being fed on. “How do you, uh, are you okay? Any dizziness? Fatigue?”

Martin closed his eyes for a moment and Jon could _See_ him pull his mind back to full clarity. “Nope. I, uh, I think I’m fine, Jon. But, uh, thank you for making sure.”

“Of course.” Jon responded, a bit embarrassed. He was glad he could no longer blush. “You should probably drink some water, to prevent any dehydration symptoms.”

“I’ll do that.” Martin replied with a nod. “So, back to what we were talking about before.”

Jon sighed. “I… I do believe that I’m still _me_. Or at least that I am deep down, beneath all of this vampire… stuff. But It’s difficult not to feel guilty, for what I am and what I have to do.”

“Well,” Martin stated with confidence. “Like I said before, I’m okay with this. All of it. So you don’t have to feel guilty with me.”

Jon looked at Martin and was surprised at the strength in his words, his conviction. Had he just not noticed that too, or was this the first time since he’d known Martin that he’d found a worthy cause for which to use this inner strength? Jon was amazed anyone would consider _him_ a worthy cause, especially now.

“Martin, I cannot tell you how much that means to me. Thank you.”

Martin smiled that beaming smile again and Jon couldn’t help but give his own smile in return.

“Hey, haven’t seen that in a while.” Martin said and reached a hand out towards Jon’s face. Then he stopped himself and quickly pulled his hand back. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

At that moment Jon made a decision. It wasn’t something he’d thought about or considered, there was just suddenly a decision that had to be made, and Jon let what remained of his human instincts guide him in the split second he took to choose. He kissed Martin.

Martin made a (frankly adorable) noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. Then Martin grabbed at Jon almost desperately, one hand in his hair, the other at the small of his back. In return, Jon threw his arms around Martin’s neck to help hold himself up on his tiptoes so he could reach Martin’s mouth. They stayed entwined like that for a long moment. Jon’s mouth tasted like blood. Martin didn’t care.

Eventually Martin pulled away and took a deep, gasping breath. Jon, having no need for air, remained unnaturally still in his arms. Jon ached to rest his head against Martin’s chest and hear the fast beat of his heart, the quick huffs of breath, to _feel_ what he had lost. But he didn’t. Instead he looked up into Martin’s eyes.

“Do you want… Are you… Is this okay? I know how you feel about me, but this is a rather _complicated situation_ , and I just want to make sure, is this okay?”

Martin smiled. “This is _absolutely_ okay. Better than okay.”

“Alright.” Jon said. And then he did lean his head against Martin’s chest. Martin chuckled warmly, and for a second Jon could forget his inhumanity and just be a person. He felt Martin’s warmth seeping into his own cold skin and he sighed in contentment.

He could _See_ that Martin was overwhelmed with joy, as if his wildest dreams had just come true. Jon supposed they had. But his own mind was conflicted. He tried to bask in the happiness of this moment but a part of him still kept going to dark places. He was a monster. And Martin was human. How long could this work out for them, really? Plus, the end of the world was approaching and he felt no closer to stopping the Unknowing now than when he had first found out about it. He hadn’t been thinking about the future when he kissed Martin, he had only been thinking of how Martin had made him feel in that moment.

But maybe that was okay. Maybe this was the one thing he could enjoy without worrying about how the future would ruin it. Maybe he could be happy, just a little.

He wrapped his arms around Martin and held him close. Yeah, at least for now, he was going to be happy.


End file.
